mediocre_locationfandomcom-20200213-history
Endings
Mediocre Location ''has currently 5 known endings. Despair Ending The Despair Ending is one of the easiest endings of Chapter 1 to achieve. The player simply has to spend 1 hour in the studio without meeting the criteria of any other ending. In this ending, the Escalator starts working again and Victor uses it, presumably escaping the Studio for good. Good Ending The Good Ending is obtained by defeating the 3 Bosses of the first chapter, Adolf Clownter, King Pumpkin, and President Paul and then talking to Michael Afton to complete the first chapter. After that, the Recap Woman recaps the player on what is going on in the first chapter: The protagonist finds out that his best friend since eighth grade, died due to overdosing on bath salts. ??? Ending The ??? Ending, also known as "The Charger Ending" or "The Chapter Two Ending" is presumably the canon ending of the first chapter. The player obtains this ending by collecting 3 chargers and placing them in the Visual Effects Room. After doing so, the player will experience a third power outage, and the monitor screen and the lights surrounding it will turn on. Then the player will hear a narration of a story from the teaser, all while the screen shows various images, such as the Circus Door, the Office Room door, and finally, the Visual Effects room door, as if something is walking through the hall to the room. After the story is complete, the power turns off, the power comes back on, and the player turns around, only to get jumpscared by Horror Orville Elephant. After this, the player is shown various teaser images for ''A Soundtrack Over Orville's, showing active Shadow animatronics standing in front of a now-visible sign that reads "Music Department, Director: Josh Weinstein". The screen then reveals a radio in the Office Room with a news anchorman speaking out of it, explaining Victor's mysterious disappearance, and that a missing persons report would be filed. Bad Ending The Bad Ending is typically the first ending in Chapter Two that the player will receive. This is earned by completing all five nights but not collected all of the secret masks, or not accepting all of Golden Freddy's stories (although one story is told by Recap Woman and it's a continuation on the Despair Ending). The player will receive dialogue from Golden Freddy, accusing the players of not feeling remorse for their actions while alive and condemning them to an eternity in hell. Golden Freddy's dialogue is as follows: "''You were once a man called Michael Afton. In life you chose to waste time chasing shadows, turning a blind eye at the suffering of others. Leeching off the remnant of life that was robbed from your victims, you fought your fated death until your last rotten breath. But after decades of running from retribution, you died - trapped by your own creations. Your body turned into ash, crushed inside one large metallic coffin. Your soul, now naked and vulnerable, was dragged down into the darkest depths of the Earth and taken by the forces that would decide your fate. And their judgement was clear. This place was born out of their judgement - this colorless replica, a reflection of where your life should've first ended, populated by the shadows of your past. This is your punishment. An endless night, trapped within the abandoned confines of the dream you turned into a nightmare, inside the place of joy you poisoned with your selfish desires. Congratulations, it's your own personal hell. You truly deserve it. My job here is finished; I'm through trying to find humanity in you. Your chances of redemption are long gone and you have no one to blame but yourself. Over the course of these five nights, you have failed to show regret for your actions nor care about anything other than your escape from this prison. You did this to yourself. And as such, I leave you to your fate. This is the end, Michael. Good riddance." '' The player will then receive the Bad Ending, which will show any of the secret masks that were collected throughout the nights. True Ending The True Ending is earned by completing all five nights, collecting all four secret masks, and accepting all of Golden Freddy's stories. The True Ending is functionally identical to the Bad Ending in that the player's fate is the same, however achieving the True Ending gives the player a different end screen and also unlocks Custom Night.